User blog:7B4Free/2.0 Version Progress Update
I'm going to go ahead and say - SPOILER ALERT!!! This blog post is about what I have been working on for the Survival Quest 2.0 release. I know that you (being no one because no one plays this exept for me and some family/friends) will probably not care about what is coming next but for those that do, get exited there is a ton of new content coming with the 2.0 release. Shelters! That is right! In 2.0 there will be shelters, a new mechanic to the game (not a structure). The player starts with a level 0 shelter and can upgrade that to a maximum of 3 for the time being. Resources are unlocked over time that can be harvested from the shelter. Storage! Yay! No more having to drop your spear so you can pick up that strange island fruit, with the 2.0 release there will be storage! Depending on your shelter level, you can have anywhere from 0 - 2 storage slots and 1 structure slot. That is right, there will be a new structure added in 2.0. It will be the kiln, I better version of the campfire used for making things out of clay (doesn't replace fireplace functionality). Collectables! There will also be 3 new structures added in 2.0 - The Dream Catcher, the Animal Trap, and the Rain Barrel. Each one gives +1 of the designated stat each day, forever! It does take up a structure space so remember that when you are about to build your campfire. Each is made from 1 wood and is a great boost early game. Changed Recipies! Items such as the spear now have new recipies to help balance the game out. No more boiling water on day 2, get a clay bowl with a kiln and a level 3 shelter to do that! Thought fishing was too easy? Get a spear by crafting rope using the Fiber that can be harvested from level 1+ shelters. Game Balancing I want Survival Quest to be hard. It is an easy to learn, but hard to master (at least that is the end goal). In the 2.0 update with the addition of collectables, expect small changes in the payoff for diffrent food/water items. I have put a lot of thought into how I can make the game playable, but difficult. There is also now a food and water limit, upgrade your shelter to raise the limit. Tutorial Level! Yay! Remember when you couldn't even make a campfire? With the tutorial level soon to be added, you will be able to learn the game quickly without having to read some giant text document. The tutorial will not contain everything so be prepared to go to this site and to read the text document again and again. Bug Fixes! Remember that one time you died and in frustration typed nooooooo then somehow got rescued? Not any more. I have fixed many issues that plagued the 1.0 release. I know this will be apreciated by yall (Basically no one) and will improve gameplay greatly. That is about all for today. I have done all of the above exept for adding the tutorial scenario. I have put a lot of effort into this game and so far, this wiki. Please tell the people in your life about this. And, I think I said this before, I am currently thinking about turning Survival Quest into its own game, animations and all! No more stinky command prompt :P. Enjoy the game and keep surviving. Category:Blog posts